


anesthetic is a bitch

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam gets surgery, Fluff, Funny, M/M, One Shot, chainshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: If you thought Adam was emotional before, wait till you see him on anesthetic.-Ace





	anesthetic is a bitch

“How’re you feeling, Adam?” Lawrence stood next to the hospital bed Adam was lying in, filming Adam as he stared eyes glazed over across the room. Adam, who had had surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder just under an hour ago, perked up upon hearing his name. He smiled in a dopey, drugged-out way, and muttered something incoherently. Lawrence grinned and kept filming, “Does your shoulder still hurt?”   
“What’s wrong with my shoulder?” Adam, slurred, a look of concern and confusion on his face  
“You don’t remember, do you?” Lawrence stifled a laugh  
“Is it gone?” Adam whipped his head around to look at his shoulder, his left shoulder, not the one that was injured.   
“No, the other one.”   
Adam turned to look at his right shoulder, and then effectively almost pulled his IV out trying to sit up to get a better look. He yelped as the needle left his forearm, and fell back down on the bed.   
Adam was about to open his mouth when he stopped to look at the clear fluid mixing with blood that was now dripping down his forearm. Lawrence lowered his phone and put it on the table, pausing his filming to help Adam. Lawrence removed the tape that was *supposed* to hold the IV in place, and held Adam’s arm down. He pushed the needle back into Adam’s arm. Lawrence was pretty sure that if he wasn’t a surgeon, then Adam’s piercing inhale would have been more concerning. Lawrence looked around the room for something to wipe up the blood with. He found a box of tissues and used a few of them to clean up the mess. He threw the tissues away and picked his phone up again.   
Adam was staring at him with a look of total betrayal on his face   
“Why’d you stab me?”   
“I didn’t-... because I had to.”  
“What?”  
“Yep.”   
In Adam’s coked-out state he didn’t question the logic of ‘because I had to’, but he did, however, question why he couldn’t move his right arm, “What happened?”   
“To what?”   
“My arm.”   
Lawrence thought about lying to him, but he figured his reaction would be funny. “You were shot.”   
“I was shot!?” Adam looked around the room like he had never seen it before, and his eyes teared up. “Am I dead?”   
“No, Adam, you’re fine.”   
“But I got shot!” Adam lifted his head to look at Lawrence, and propped himself up on his elbow. He didn’t seem to notice that he was being filmed.   
“You’re fine, you had surgery to remove the bullet.”  
Adam tried to reply, but started crying instead.   
“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”   
“I don’t wanna die!”  
“You’re not going to die.”  
“Yes I am!”  
“Adam, you’re alright, you’re not dying.”  
“I’m not?”  
“No, you’re not.” Lawrence hoped that knowing he wasn’t dying (or dead) would stop Adam’s crying, but his choked sobs kept up.   
“What’s the matter? Does your shoulder hurt?”   
“N-no,” Adam tried to wipe his face, but could only manage to lift his left arm, “yo-you’re just so nice to me.  
“What…” Lawrence held out his hand without thinking about it, and Adam grabbed it, “I think you need to get some sleep.”   
Adam ignored him and kept talking, “you’re just so cute, and I think about kissing you all the time, and….” Adam trailed off and fell back onto the pillow.   
Lawrence blushed, but quickly shook it off and thought about how fun it was going to be to show Adam this tomorrow. “Is that so?”   
Adam only groaned in response, and his eyes fluttered shut. Lawrence grinned wider and tried to pull his hand away from Adam…. Except Adam wouldn’t let go. Lawrence finally paused the recording on his phone and put it in his pocket, reaching to grab his cane. He used it to pull a plastic chair closer to him, and he sat down next to the hospital bed.   
He watched Adam, who was completely knocked out anesthetic, sleep for a moment, before he took out his phone to watch the video he took. The audio was pretty bad, but what could you expect from a 2003 flip phone. Lawrence watched the ten minute video with amusement before glancing back up to look at Adam, who was still asleep. Lawrence looked at the clock and realized visiting hours were almost over. He managed to pull his hand away from Adam, and he grabbed his cane, limping out of the room and to the front desk to check out. 

The next day, Adam had fully recovered from the anesthetic, and was sitting up in bed when Lawrence arrived.   
“You look sober.” Lawrence remarked, grinning  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“You should’ve seen you yesterday, whacked out on anesthetic. Actually, I have a video.”  
“Oh god,” Adam groaned, “let me see it.”   
Lawrence sat down on the bed next to Adam, and held his phone out with the video ready to play. He turned the volume up and hit the play button, anticipating Adam’s reaction to the tape. Immediately, they could hear Lawrence’s voice come over the phone and ask Adam how he was feeling. Lawrence glanced at Adam, whose face was already turning red at the sight of him on screen.   
The longer the video played the redder Adam’s face got. When they got to the part of the video when Adam started crying, Adam tried to reach up and grab the phone, but Lawrence pulled it away in time, promising, “It gets better, keep watching.” Adam watched in horror as his drugged-out self confessed his feelings for the doctor. He covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly enough to drown out the sound of the video. When he finally looked back at the phone, the video was over. Lawrence looked at Adam and laughed, making Adam’s face turn redder than he thought possible.   
“Oh, c'mon, that was funny.”   
“It was not.”   
“You know it was.”   
“shut up.” Adam swatted Lawrence with the back of his hand.  
“Is that any way to treat someone you l~o~v~e.” Lawrence said, clearly teasing Adam.  
“Stop.” Adam grumbled, looking away.   
“Oh relax,” Lawrence leaned over and kissed Adam on the cheek, “you’re cute when you’re not whining.”

**Author's Note:**

> side note, I'm opened to requests  
> (mostly b/c I need something to write)


End file.
